Puppy Love
by ghostanimal
Summary: Wanting to rid himself of the annoying puppy his maid took in, Vlad gives Danny the Yorkie. The puppy has eaten everything from his dinner to his lab chemicals. Little do they know, this puppy ate one too many ectoplasmic chemicals... Edited
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

"What is THAT doing here?"

Hannah, the maid/cook blushed lightly from her position knelt down next to the cardboard box. She picked up the ball of fur inside as she stood.

"I found him outside in the cold," she began, cradling the animal close to her chest. "Just so sad and hungry. I couldn't turn him away."

"Get it out of my house," Vlad ordered, giving her a Look of anger. Hannah replied with a Look of have pity on me.

"Oh Mr. Masters, please!" she begged. "He's just a baby, you can't just put him outside, it's raining! He'll catch his death!"

Vlad was going to protest when Hannah held the puppy out so that they were nose to nose. Vlad's eyes stared coldly at the puppy, who gazed back with enchanting, adorable bright brown eyes. It's tiny tongue gently licked his nose, and Vlad's expression softened.

_'Oh butternuts! It's...It's...adorable! NO! It'll shed, crap and drool everywhere! But...Hannah's right...I can't put a face like that into the streets...I have to get rid of it though. I'll think of something.'_

"Fine. Keep it in here until I can find a home for it. You're cleaning up after it and feeding it," he snapped. Hannah put the puppy back in the box before hugging her boss happily. He tensed up, but shrugged it off and left.

* * *

"NO! NO! OUT OF MY LAB, SHOO!" Vlad shrieked when he noticed the puppy sniffing for a place to hike his leg. The dog barked at the sound of his voice and ran to him, knocking over a shelf when it slipped and rammed into a table. "HANNAH!"

The young maid/cook quickly rushed down and picked up the puppy.

"Oh you poor baby, you got all sorts of nasty chemicals on you, you silly boy," she talked to it in a baby voice as she rushed the puppy upstairs.

* * *

"Don't give me that look, you brought it on yourself with that scene in the lab," Hannah scolded the puppy when it gave her The Eyes while she rubbed his back with some of Vlad's shampoo. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice.

* * *

"I thought...I thought I just had a...oh cheese logs! HANNAH GET THIS MUTT!" Vlad yelled when he noticed the dog was snacking on his sandwich. Hannah quickly got him.

* * *

Vlad growled at the puppy when it attempted to jump onto his bed. It took the small puppy four tries to wiggle its way onto Vlad's tall bed. It immediately circled and snuggled against Vlad's back.

"Oh no you don't!" he hissed. The puppy turned its head to look at him and gave him The Eyes. Vlad's eye twitched for a moment. Maddie the cat was calmly sleeping on her cat post. "Oh chocolate rasberries! Fine! One night only!"

The dog laid his head back down and sighed deeply.

* * *

"HANNAH!"

The young maid/cook came running at her boss's scream. Vlad was angrily holding a chewed shoe.

"Oh Mr. Masters, I'm so sorry!" she apologized upon seeing the nice shoe with dozens of tiny bite marks.

"Shhh!" he told her. She looked confused, so he added in a whisper, "I think he meant for it to be a surprise, because it HID IT UNDER MY DESK!"

Hannah winced.

"That mutt is gone! He's eaten chemicals, he's eaten my food, he's eaten my shoes, he's eaten everything then crapped or threw it back up all over my house!" he yelled. "He's out!"

Vlad glanced at the caller ID on the phone as it rang.

"And I know just what to do with him."

* * *

Danny sighed and plopped onto his couch, closing his eyes. Rough day, and for once, it wasn't because of fighting ghosts. His sixteenth birthday was today. It was mostly spent hanging out with Tucker and Sam, before his family took him out for a celebration and showered him with Sweet Sixteen gifts.

He groaned as the doorbell rang. He didn't want to get it.

Luckily, he didn't have to because his mom let the person in.

"Oh, Vlad! We weren't expecting you. Ohhh, who's this little guy?"

Danny pretended that Vlad didn't exist as he dozed on his couch.

"Hello dear. I just came to drop off a birthday present for Daniel."

"Oh, he's napping on the couch like most lazy teens do."

Danny heard Vlad's footsteps, but picked pretending to still be napping. That is until a weight was put on his chest. The weight moved around and a wet nose pressed against his cheek before sniffing his ears and an eager lick to his face. Danny opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position, making the puppy on his chest fall into a heap on his legs. The puppy immediately jumped up, using its front paws to rest on Danny's stomach and claw at his shirt.

"What kind of dog is it?" Danny asked, scratching that puppy's back. He picked the puppy up so that he could lick his new owner's face.

"Yorkshire Terror," Vlad replied as he stepped back into the kitchen. "It's your problem now."

"Tell him," Danny told the puppy in baby-talk. The puppy tilted its head. "Tell him you're not a problem, tell him that you're a big, strong wolf."

The puppy barked as if to agree.

"You're a little killer, aren't you?" he asked, still in baby-talk. "Hm...do you wanna be called Guilastes?"

The dog sneezed before giving a short 'Ruff!' and rapidly scratching at his arm. Danny laughed and pulled the puppy into a hug, which he squirmed out of and howled.

"You do?" he asked, amused when the dog howled and barked again in agreement before spinning in circles. "How about Gui for short?"

The dog jumped against Danny, his head smacking into his stomach which caused him to fall backwards onto the couch and wiggled to stand upright.

"Danny, who are you, OH-MY-GOD!" Jazz shrieked and immediately scooped up the tiny puppy. The puppy fit in the palms of her hands put together. "You are just the most adorable thing in the world!"

The puppy licked her nose, making her giggle and snuggle it. Gui began to wiggle in her hands, so she put him on the floor. Jazz and Danny shifted to sit on the floor, watching Gui sniff the floor and roll around.

"Vlad gave him to me for my birthday," Danny explained, scratching the puppy behind his tiny ears. "He's a little killer, aren't you Gui? Show Jazz how tough you are!"

The puppy immediately let out a small squeakish sound before charging at Jazz's sandals that were neatly placed beside the door. Letting out a fierce growl, he slowly dragged one of the sandals a good three inches before letting go to prance back over to them. Jazz reached out her hand to pet him, but he fell face first into the floor then scrambled under the couch.

While Danny coaxed Gui out from under the couch, Jazz took a picture of the tiny puppy hiding under the couch with her cell phone to text his picture to everybody. Eventually Danny just put his arm under the couch and pulled him out before dumping him onto the couch. The puppy curled up into a ball onto Danny's abandoned jacket and sighed heavily. Jazz cooed over it more.

_Best birthday present EVER!_ Danny thought cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danny already was deeply in love with the little puppy. So was Jazz. The puppy first slept with Danny, cuddled against him, but got peeved when Danny kept getting up to fight ghosts, waking the pup. Plus, when Danny was there, Gui found out he was a toss and turner. So Gui had sneezed before scratching his way into Jazz's room, wiggling his way onto her bed, doing his circle thing and sleeping against Jazz's back. Danny was a little annoyed, but realized it was probably best for the pup. He was half-scared he'd roll over onto the tiny dog in his sleep, knowing about his tossing and turning ways. Jazz was a much calmer sleeper.

Danny walked down the stairs to the kitchen. First thing he saw was Jazz making pancakes. Second thing was Gui laying on the counter, watching her every move with his tail slowly wagging.

"Why is Gui on the counter?" Danny asked, walking over and scratching him behind his ears.

"He wanted to be tall," Jazz replied. Danny snickered.

"You like being tall?" he asked Gui in a baby voice, making the tiny tail wag like crazy. "You like being a huge, tall, muscular wolfie?"

Gui barked and sat up. He gave a little gruff noise, so Danny put him on the floor.

"Danny, go get dressed. We need to go to Petco and get somebody food," Maddie said, coming into the kitchen in her bathrobe. When she said somebody she looked down at Gui, who stared back innocently. He suddenly wagged his tail and barked at her. "I know, that somebody is you."

"Okay. I'll go now," Danny said, taking a pancake with him. "Come on Gui!"

Danny began to run up the stairs, Gui hot on his heels until he reached the stairs. Gui jumped, but he wacked his head on the step. He jumped a few times before learning that he could not accompany his master up the stairs. So he resorted to howling pathetically until Danny came back down the stairs.

* * *

Maddie put the tiny dog in the toddler seat of the shopping cart, after Danny threw his jacket onto there. Gui just laid down and enjoyed the free ride, looking around curiously. Danny and Maddie quickly picked out puppy chow, some bowls, some treats and a matching leash and collar.

"Come on Gui!" Danny told the pup, who had ended up taking a nap. Gui was not pleased that he was woken, but his mind quickly changed when he saw the next section they were headed.

Toys!

"I'm going to go look at dog crates and maybe a pen," Maddie told her son as he put his hoodie back on and handing him a basket. "You can get however many toys you can afford. Your dad and I agreed we'd buy this, but you're buying the toys."

"Okay," Danny said eagerly. The second his mom was out of sight, he quickly checked his wallet before putting kneeling to put Gui down on the ground, holding him by his new collar. "Okay, what toy do you want?"

Gui just stared at him.

"How about this?" Danny asked, taking a chew toy shaped like a rabbit and squeaking it. Gui immediately began to jump around it, growling. Danny laughed and picked another one off the shelf, shaped like a fox. Gui hesitantly sniffed it, but freaked and backed up into Danny when it was squeaked, so he put it back and grabbed another one.

The process continued for several more minutes until Danny got all of the toys he could afford.

"What are you doing here Fen-toad?"

Danny looked up to see Dash with a bag of dog food over his shoulder.

"Getting some dog toys for Gui," Danny replied, putting Gui in the large hoodie pocket in the front before picking up the toys Gui liked in the basket.

"Oh yeah? What kind of dog?" Dash demanded to know. As Dash said that, Danny's pocket began to move and wiggle around.

"Yorkshire Terrier," Danny replied hesitantly, taking the small pup out of his pocket and setting him in the basket. Gui wiggled around before finding a way to lay down on top of his toys comfortably while looking out over the side of the basket. Dash immediately howled with laughter.

"That's a chick-dog!" Dash snickered. Danny narrow his eyes at him.

"And what kind of dog do you have?" Danny asked back.

"Rottweiler," Dash responded.

"Last time I saw it, it looked like a Chihuahua," Danny smirked. Dash glared him before walking away. Gui looked up at Danny, his ears raised. Danny scratched behind his ears before wandering to find his mom.


End file.
